Horror -- Evo Style -- Carrie
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: Dark Fic - Re-imagining of the prom scene from Carrie set in evo universe - Major Character Death(s) - R&R please - Also taking suggestions for future horror fics (must be early 90's movies or older)


A/N – The following is inspired by both the new Carrie trailer as well as the theme song for the movie itself a remake of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" performed by Lykke Li. The tune is so haunting it goes straight for the bones and the movie itself actually gives me hope for horror and remakes, neither of which are any good since about the early 90's.

As Always The Only Thing I Own Are My Own Twisted Thoughts Everything Else Belongs to Whoever Created It.

* * *

Prom was supposed to be a magical night . A night where everyone had fun. The pageantry of it all from the tuxes, to the corsages, to the shitty punch that was always spiked.

The biggest surprise of the night was that of the announcement of Jean Grey as Bayville High Prom Queen. No one was more surprised then she, tears filling her eyes and spilling joy down her cheeks . She had felt like a pariah recently, She had went from being the queen of the school for most of her time there to being reviled as a mutant in the last few months . But everything was OK now, this was their way of apologizing. Duncan Matthew placed the crown atop her head, gave her the flowers and grinned at her for the first time in forever. She was their queen and this was a moment she would cherish forever.

It felt like time went to a stand still. She didn't even know what was happening until the warm sludge the doused her head and covered her eyes had reached her lips, it's coppery tang filling both her mouth and nostrils. Then she felt every last droplet as it oozed it's way down her shoulders and stained the dress that she had saved the entire year for.

She gazed dazed as if looking at nothing at all with a look of wordless shock stretched across her face. The thumping of her heart drowning out even the loudest of the hecklers and their taunts and the chant on their cruel lips.

Mutie.

Mutie.

Mutie.

And that was the moment that everything pure in Jean Grey died.

* * *

Scott Summers couldn't even vocalize his disgust as to what was happening . He was standing in the back admiring Jean when it had happened , and as he pushed away the crowd trying to reach Jean , to comfort her and take her home something made him lift his head and look straight into her eyes and as the icy fingers of dread crept up his spine there was only one thought that filled his mind.

RUN

He had to get the professor and he had to do it NOW. They couldn't handle what was going to happen, he didn't even know what he was running for beside this sick sense of foreboding that filled his mind with fear and his mouth full of bile.

He had barely made it completely out of the door before it was snapped shut by some unseen force that ripped the coat right off his back.

* * *

Kurt Wagner had no idea what to do. He just watched in abject horror at the situation taking place . A few seconds ago he was playfully patting Kitty's had with his own and now his mind could barely string together the thoughts that now clouded his mind.

He saw the blood slamming into Jean.

He heard their laughter and their taunts.

He saw Scott running towards the door like Hell was at his heels.

He heard every door slam and every window shatter.

And everything became anarchy.

He turned slowly back towards the stage after covering himself and Kitty and his breath froze in his throat as he saw the Hell that Scott had run from.

It was in the form of a flaming bird that stretched out like a demonic cross behind an almost snarling Jean Grey.

He could hear Duncan screams, full of pain and partially muted by the boiling blood that bubbled out of his mouth.

Kurt's last thought was of teleporting as many people as he could outside.

He didn't even notice or feel the shard of glass that went across his throat.

He just slipped into a murky blackness from which he would never return.

* * *

Scott Summers didn't even feel the flames at his back as he crashed his way into the parking lot. He crashed into a confused Rogue who had slipped out for a cigarette. He didn't even think as he pulled her along almost dragging her completely as he lunged for his car across the parking lot. He babbled incoherently about needing the professor, and Jean , and blood. He was running on adrenaline and fear and it was only heightened by Rogue's scream as the school itself was engulfed in flame as even the bricks seem to catch fire as the whole thing exploded.

They had barely made it across the first hill as they felt the heat and saw the fire bird burn its way across the sky and smash into the institute, His mind screamed out in anguish as he watched the only place he could ever call home disappear into a wall of flame. The anguish sat heavy in his throat as he realized they were the only survivors, which he just knew now with grim certainty.

He slammed on the breaks and somehow made a 180 turn while burying the needle without flipping the car . He didn't know what they were going to do he just knew they had to get as far away as they could.

He almost had a glimmer of hope as his lights struck a lone figure in the middle of the highway. A pretty dress on a pretty girl, all covered in blood and dead on the inside.

She just brought up her hand and the front end of the car folded like accordion and he sailed though the front window and ground into the asphalt.

* * *

Rogue had gone numb. She had slip down the seat in shock previously and when they hit whatever they had hit it had slammed her into the dash and the floor violently. She could tell that her right knee was jello and her left arm was broken in more than a few places. She pulled herself out of the mangled wreck she saw a figure waiver and fall prone in the middle of the highway. She saw Scott lying about 20 feet from the other figure.

She pulled herself up the side of the car and pulled open the trunk to get the first aid kit and the tire iron.

She winced repeatedly as the first aid kit hit her aching him and she held the tire iron defensively as she scanned and approached Scott and the other figure.

Within about the feet she saw the other figure turn over and gasp.

Jean groaned as she tried to focus on her. "Rogue …. what happ..."

The first swing was so powerful it hit the blacktop behind Jean's skull.

Rogue let out an anguished almost primal scream as she continued bringing the tire iron down, over and over again until she was covered in gore and everything above Jean's neck resembled a split melon.

She drug her way over to Scott and heard the rattle in his chest and felt the sticky circle of blood encompassing the area around his body. He smiled and she bent to kiss his bloody lips. Her tears spilled across his cheek as she moved her head onto his chest and lay down curled up against him.

It was then that her own heart thundering in her ears had stopped and she realized that some sound drifting on the breeze coming from the red twisted wreck of a car.

She listened to the radio and let her head rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing until it didn't anymore.

She listened to the radio and as the haunting melody soothed her to sleep she hoped against hope that she would die too.

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_You'll say that I'm the only one_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning star?_


End file.
